Rebellious at Best
by Azurela
Summary: Sharp green eyes watched wryly as the most perfect looking blond he'd ever seen in his entire life came up to him in his perfect, wrinkle free, Catholic School uniform. "You do know that you're not supposed to smoke in the building, right?" "So?" The boy laughed a little and then smiled a beautiful, genuine smile. "Just don't get caught, okay?" Akuroku for AR day :
1. Chapter 1

Rating: **M**

A/n: I've been contemplating four different ideas for AR day but went with this one. I hope you'll like it. I was going to make it a oneshot but changed my mind. Don't be surprised if more stories crop up and try to forgive me for it… No matter how hard I try to stop doing that, it always seems to happen hahaa… x-x;

Summary: Sharp green eyes watched wryly as the most perfect looking blond he'd ever seen in his entire life came up to him in his perfect, wrinkle free, Catholic School uniform.

"You do know that you're not supposed to smoke in the building, right?"

"So?"

The boy laughed a little and then smiled a beautiful, genuine smile. "Just don't get caught, okay?" Akuroku for AR day (:

**Rebellious at Best**

_Chapter One_

xXx

A strict lecture preceded the departure of his parents—something that the boy was getting better and better at tuning out. 'Rebellious' was oftentimes the best and most frequent word used to describe the seventeen-year-old with flaming red hair and burning green eyes. It was also what his parents were convinced was a stage that they were determined to stamp out. Axel just took it with stride. His parents hated who he'd become. It didn't upset him anymore. Without so much as a farewell, he got out of the car, bag in hand, slamming the door behind him. He frowned at the religious symbols that were strewn about the grounds before throwing his bag over his shoulder and taking a step forward.

His boots hit the ground, making a crunching noise against the gravel as he walked up to the school. He surveyed it with a slight dread. However, his haughty expression gave away nothing that he felt. He got inside the religious school, glancing from side to side and ignoring the teachers and students before stopping right next to a statue of The Virgin Mary holding baby Jesus. He dug out a cigarette and inhaled as he lit up.

He was new to this school but smarter than most, although, judging by appearances, one would never assume that to be the truth. He supposed that this was his parents' last attempt to get him to 'shape up'. He exhaled and then caught movement in his peripheral vision. Sharp green eyes watched wryly as the most perfect looking blond he'd ever seen in his entire life came up to him in his perfect, wrinkle free, Catholic School uniform.

"You do know that you're not supposed to smoke in the building, right?"

"So?"

The boy laughed a little and then smiled a beautiful, genuine smile. "Just don't get caught, okay?" Axel was pleasantly surprised, pleased by the boy's response. A smug grin crossed the red-head's face as he watched him leave.

xXx

About an hour later, the stunning blond with blue, blue eyes and windswept hair, Roxas, sat at his desk in his exclusive English Literature class, drumming his fingers against it as he daydreamed, his face against his palm. Ever since he'd first glimpsed and spoken to him, he couldn't stop thinking about the new kid or how _gutsy_ he was. Roxas sighed. Gutsy… but stupid, he assumed.

He'd looked like, well, a punk and he'd acted like one, and so Roxas assumed that he was a brainless, trendy, troublemaking, punk. He sighed again, glanced at the clock, and then picked at the dirt under his nails. He thought that it was a shame. A complete and utter waste. The red-head was the most attractive and unique person in the entire school with that pale, pale skin, bright red hair, sharp _scorching_ green eyes and that _height_. Not to mention the fact that he had two _tattoos_ and at least a dozen piercings on his _face_ alone. Roxas frowned, a bit disappointed. He hadn't been so attracted to someone in a long time _but_ he wasn't superficial. He didn't want somebody who couldn't even begin to be his equal in intelligence. He frowned as he caught himself, realizing what he was doing. This attraction was a harsh reminder of why he was here in the first place and he needed to stop himself from feeling this way before things got out of hand.

A flash of red caught his attention and his blue eyes widened in shocked disbelief as the red-headed punk from earlier entered his advanced English Literature class for seniors. The red-head walked into the room and smirked as he glanced sideways at the blond, his smirk widening as wide blue eyes followed him to his chair.

Axel busied himself with his books. Class began and he found himself glancing down and doodling on his desk out of boredom. When he looked up again, the blond was facing the front. A small smile played across his lips and he discreetly watched the boy and the red-headed girl sitting beside him throughout the class.

There was a beauty to him and it was nothing like Axel had ever seen. The red-head bit his lower lip, playing with the piercing in it as his eyes flicked up to the blond again and they followed his every movement; the automatic and almost forced way that he put his arm around the girl beside him and the way he smiled insincerely as she talked to him. It was nothing like the smile Axel had gotten earlier in the day. It intrigued Axel and just as he was about to look away, beautiful blue eyes met his own. The blond smiled. Axel smirked as the dismissal bell rang and then turned away, gathering his things together before casually exiting the classroom.

xXx

Axel found himself outside, soon joined by a blond with both a mullet and a mohawk. All the red-head knew about the man was that his name was Demyx and he'd be rooming with him until further notice. The red-head took a drag of his cigarette, staring out over the grounds.

"So, what's your story?" The blond smirked.

"Well, when I first came here, my parents wanted me to clean up my act and stop doing drugs," the blond with the mohawk-mullet snorted in reply. "Now I'm the music teacher." Axel smirked back.

"Like it?" Demyx shrugged.

"It's a job anyway." Axel's eye caught the blond from his English Literature class.

"And him?" The blond smiled.

"That's my brother, Roxas. My parents sent him here two years ago after they caught him making out with a guy." Axel played with his tongue ring absentmindedly.

"Funny; he exudes straightness." Demyx laughed a little.

"It's a cover. Trust me. Why? Are you interested in him?" The teacher's tone was teasing but Axel smiled a sultry little smile, nonetheless.

"Yeah," he whispered back, "I am." Demyx shrugged his shoulders.

"So is everybody else," he replied, taking a drag from his cigarette, "Good luck."

"I don't need luck." Demyx chuckled.

"How'd you end up in this shit hole anyway?"

"Well, I got expelled from the other two, so my parents thought that I needed 'God' in my life." The blond laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." The blond music teacher smirked. Axel seemed to be the sarcastic type, yet he could be very blunt.

"I like you kid."

"Demyx! How many times have I told you not to smoke in front of students! Look!" The blonde haired principal yelled, gesturing to Axel, "You're setting a bad example!" Axel shook his head.

"No, I was smoking first," he said, smiling pleasantly.

"Then you'll get a month of detention for it."

"Nono, he's kidding!" The music teacher intervened. "You don't have to stick up for me, Axel." He said, looking back at the red-head warningly, "I'm sorry, Larxene, it won't happen again."

"You'd better hope not," she hissed. "Axel! Come with me." Axel sighed then grudgingly did as he was told.

xXx

"You will carry this at all times until you've learned that lying is too much of a cross to bear." Axel caught it as she threw it at him. It was a rather large cross made of stone and weighing at least five pounds. His eyes never left hers, even as he clenched it tightly, until he turned to walk out. "Oh and Axel, I expect you to confess your sins to and then do penance with Father before you're forgiven." Axel rolled his eyes at the, in his mind, 'religious freak' but said nothing as he left.

xXx

Roxas blinked as he caught Axel leaving the principal's office. "Wait up!" He yelled, running after the red-head. Axel hesitated and then slowed down, letting the blond catch up to him. "Hey," the blond breathed, catching up.

"Hey Roxas," the red-head replied. Roxas stopped short.

"Funny, I don't recall telling you my name. You're not stalking me, are you?" The red-head smirked.

"No. I'm lucky enough to be rooming with your brother till they can place me in the dorms." Roxas blinked a few times.

"Which one?"

"Demyx."

"Great." Axel smiled a little then lit a cigarette.

"Don't sound so sarcastic. He loves you." Roxas laughed a little.

"Wait, why are you lucky?" Axel's smile widened.

"Because it means that I _don't_ have to stalk you to find out about you." Roxas' eyes widened, his heart pounded, and Axel's smile turned into a grin, his emerald green eyes never leaving ocean blue. "Do you want one?" The red-head asked, offering him a cigarette, "They're from Destiny Islands; they're the best I've ever gotten."

"I'll never smoke."Axel shrugged then put it away with the rest of the pack. "You really shouldn't smoke inside, if Larxene catches you-"

"Then I'll deal with it." Roxas glanced away. "Thanks for caring."

"What's with the cross?" Axel shrugged.

"It's a punishment."

"For?"

"Nothing much."

"Did she catch you smoking?" Axel glanced away.

"Something like that." Roxas frowned a little and he couldn't help but feel worried for the red-head, a little afraid he'd get himself suspended before the week was done. "See you later," the red-head said in response.

"Wait, what's your name?" Axel turned back, smiling a little.

"Axel." Roxas smiled back.

"I like it." Axel smirked.

"Good. It'll be easier to memorize then." Roxas laughed, watching as the red-head left.

xXx

Axel stared up at his darkened ceiling blankly as he had been doing for the past three nights. He was currently sleeping on the couch in Demyx's quarters. It pulled out into a bed, so he didn't mind it much but his mind wouldn't settle down. His head was teeming with thoughts of the sexy little blond that was in all of his classes. He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, knowing that he had it _bad_ for this one. He bit his lower lip, thinking about the boy.

Roxas was perfect, he'd decided. His height made him adorable yet, his physique made him hot. Axel couldn't get over it. He was so cute, the way he stretched like a cat, arching his back inward before going lax, and the way he'd smile brightly if he liked someone or how he'd fidget with something when he was nervous or the way his mouth turned into a thin line when he was angry just before he'd pout. It made him melt.

Axel smiled a little as he thought about how Roxas was always going out of his way to help other people too. He was never bossy, maybe a little pushy at times but, he never said I-told-you-so if someone was wrong.

He closed his eyes, envisioning that perfect face, those blue, blue eyes, Roxas' cute smile, his laugh. Axel's left hand slid down his torso hesitating at his happy trail for the briefest of moments, hesitating while he was listening for Demyx. A moment later his hand slipped lower and he let thoughts of the beautiful boy overtake him… "You're still awake?" Demyx asked, startling the red-head. Axel's hand stilled.

"You could tell?"

"You keep moving around like you can't settle down."

"Sorry." Demyx sighed.

"Look, I don't care if you obsess about my brother all night long; just don't keep me up all night because of it or jack off to him on my couch, okay?" Axel laughed hard.

"Aww, Dem, I'm not allowed to initiate your couch?" Demyx chuckled.

"No." Axel smiled. "Try to sleep, okay?"

"Alright."

xXx

The next day at lunch Axel was more than surprised when Roxas came up to him and sat across from him. He'd found that preferred eating alone at his past schools, so he'd thought he'd chosen a secluded area to eat where no one would bother him. He hadn't stopped Roxas from sitting by him though. The blond had been looking like he'd wanted to say something to Axel all day.

"Hey, Demy told me that you tried to cover for him, and that's why you have to carry that…" He said, referring to the cross. Axel shrugged, taking a bite of food.

"Yeah, so…?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem important." Roxas blinked.

"You didn't do it to get on my good side?" Axel glanced around, making sure that they were alone.

"Why would I need to try to get on your good side, Roxas?" He whispered. The blond's eyes widened and his face reddened.

"N-never mind."

"Please tell me." Roxas shook his head.

"I can't-" he stopped, gasping when fingers curled under his chin, raising it.

Axel stared into those blue depths for a long moment, reading Roxas easily. Feeling confident, he leant closer to kiss him and Roxas' eyelids lowered, his pupils dilating and he lent in the smallest fraction possible but Axel still saw lit. Then his eyes widened and he pulled away, realizing what he was doing.

"No! I-I can't fuck up again." Axel blinked, surprised by the blond's response. He pushed Roxas against the building and leant close.

"Then we won't get caught," he breathed. Roxas closed his eyes.

"I can't," the blond whispered, turning away. Axel pulled back and watched Roxas for a moment or two. He raised his hand then dropped it. Then, sighing, he gathered his belongings and left.

xXx

The next night, Axel found himself staring at the ceiling again. He knew that Roxas liked him, even if it was just a little. Yet, something was stopping him from acting on his feelings. Closing his eyes, he sat up and then sighed. Axel scratched the back of his head and then got up and put on his favorite hooded sweater, going outside to smoke.

Once he'd chosen a spot and had gotten settled, the red-head blew out the smoke from his cigarette and then zipped up his jacket. It was bitingly cold out. He missed the warm weather that he was used to.

"Axel?" The red-head turned, startled, catching Roxas in the moonlight.

"I never thought I'd see _you_ out here at this hour," the red-head murmured.

"I, well… I couldn't sleep."

"Oh?" The blond nodded.

"Why're you out here?"

"Well, I was contaminating the fresh air I'm sure you were in need of," he said, taking one last drag from his cigarette, "But now I'm done," he continued, blowing out the smoke and flicking the cigarette butt into the darkness. "Bye, Roxas."

"Wait! Uhm…"

"It probably wouldn't look good if someone saw us together out here at this hour."

"Then come with me. Please…"

"Alright," the red-head replied, following as Roxas lead him to a fire escape that went up to the roof. When they got there, they sat beside one another, Roxas staring at the stars and Axel staring at Roxas. "What's on your mind?" Roxas got quiet for a long moment, swallowing before facing Axel.

"You." The red-head's fingers ghosted across Roxas' pale arm, trailing upward.

"Me?" Roxas shuddered and then nodded.

"It scares me…" those fingers gently began to play with the blond's hairline and Axel leant close, so close that all Roxas could see were those bright green eyes. The blond's heart began to pound from their proximity.

"Why do I scare you," he whispered against Roxas' lips. Roxas' mind blanked, his heart pounding, as he stared at Axel's perfect lips and before he knew what was happening, each of them were closing the gap, locking their lips together in a perfect mold. Axel responded first, his hand burying itself into golden hair to steady the boy, his tongue sliding into Roxas' unresisting mouth and brushing against the smaller boy's. His tense body relaxed as Roxas yielded to him. The blond held onto him and Axel felt any fears he'd had melt away when he kissed him back. "_Do_ I scare you?" Axel whispered confusedly when he broke the kiss. Roxas shook his head.

"My parents do."

"What can they do? After this year, you graduate."

"But until then… I have to stay on their good side. They can still pull me out of this school, Axel. The year's only just begun."

"So you're living your life to please them then?"

"No, I-"

"That's how it sounds," the red-head whispered back. Roxas bit his lower lip then shook his head.

"I shouldn't have done this…"

"Shouldn't have done what?" Axel asked, grasping either side of the blond's face. Roxas trembled a little when Axel opened his mouth with one hand. "This?" He whispered before leaning in and sealing their lips together. Roxas moaned into the red-head's mouth when Axel pushed in deeper, harder, intensifying their connection. The blond could barely breathe by the time the red-head pulled away.

"_Aha _-xel!" He whimpered as the red-head fondled him between the legs. The red-head smiled his sultry little smile.

"I'm flattered, sweetheart," he whispered into Roxas' ear before kissing his neck. Roxas pushed him away.

"Don't!" Axel blinked down at him. "I don't just want s-sex." The red-head smiled slowly at the cute blushing blond.

"Have you ever _had_ sex, Roxas?" Roxas blushed deeply then closed his eyes. Axel's eyes widened slightly. "What have you been waiting for?"

"What?"

"Well, when someone saves himself, it usually means-" Roxas' blush deepened.

"I…" Their eyes met, "I want to be able to have a connection with that person. I want to be with them forever."

"Then you should be more careful." Roxas blinked.

"Why?"

"You're very tempting. Even if you don't mean to be."

"Axel…"

"You should go back to your room; take a cold shower."

"But Axel, I… I want to spend some time with you." Axel frowned, searching Roxas' eyes for a moment before speaking.

"If you want to stay a virgin then you'd better go because," he whispered, staring at the boy longingly, "you're driving me wild." Roxas' heart jolted. He knew that the words should scare him but instead, they did the opposite. He was _excited_ by them. He swallowed in attempt to settle the butterflies that had taken off in his stomach.

"When will I see you again?" Axel bit his lower lip and glanced away. He didn't want to scare Roxas.

"When I'm sure that I can control myself."

xXx

Axel tried his hardest to avoid Roxas over the course of the next few weeks which proved to be a feat in and of itself. Roxas was in _all_ of his classes and, even when he _wasn't_ in classes, always had a knack for being right _there_, _all the time_, looking tempting as hell. But of course, that was because Roxas always sought him out, the tantalizing thought of Axel losing control always hovering before him. He'd begun fantasizing about what the red-head would do to him.

After the second week and third day of avoidance, Roxas found him at lunch again. He seemed to have a knack for finding Axel.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you, Axel, I-" He began, but became distracted by the look in Axel's eyes. There was so much longing… His heart pounded and he felt excitement swirl around inside of him. Briefly, he wondered what was wrong with him—no one had ever made him act this way before. He knew that it was dangerous to stay, but he couldn't help himself. "Are you okay?" The red-head glanced away.

"I'm fine." Roxas continued talking but Axel couldn't hear him over the pounding of his own heart.

"Axel?"

"Hm?"

"I asked for your opinion…"

"Roxas I…" he began but hesitated when he glimpsed perfect white teeth. Roxas swallowed as the red-head's gaze lingered on his lips, his heart racing as he remembered what they'd done on the rooftop. "I want to kiss you." Emerald eyes flicked to ocean blue, desire reflecting in them. Roxas glanced for passersby and saw that they were alone in Axel's secluded spot. He couldn't forget the way that Axel had kissed him. He wanted more and it was so thrilling but so terrifying.

"O-okay…"

Gently, the red-head pushed the boy back into a more hidden crevice of the building. He wanted to ease Roxas' fears and reassure him that it would be okay. Realizing what was happening, Roxas relaxed marginally. Axel angled himself, shielding the smaller body from sight.

"Don't be afraid, it's okay," he whispered, stroking Roxas' cheek gently. Roxas calmed a bit more, nodding slowly. The red-head leant closer, sealing their lips together innocently and Roxas' eyes slipped shut. Burning desire spread throughout his entire body like wildfire and before he realized it, he was pressing his lips harder against Axel's, subconsciously trying to deepen the kiss. Lips opened at the same time, tongues brushed, rubbing sensually, and ever-so-gently, Axel tilted Roxas' head before delving in deeper.

Roxas moaned into his mouth. Delighted, Axel untucked Roxas' shirt and slid his hands up the smooth but firm skin. He smiled wryly, his nimble fingers toying with the blond's hard nipples, pinching them and making the boy writhe as he pulled back, biting his lower lip sensually all the while.

"Axel, no," Roxas gasped, blushing deeply. "I-I'm… g-getting…" He began to explain, but his blush just deepened and he bit his lower lip, whimpering in pleasure as the red-head continued to toy with his nipples. Axel smirked knowingly. A glance confirmed his suspicions and the red-head's heart pounded as he stared at the tented fabric of Roxas' pants. "I-I should go…" Long nimble fingers trailed down, brushing against Roxas' clothed but hardened flesh. The blond whimpered, needy. "Axel I've n-never let anybody…" His flush deepened at the thought of the red-head touching his bare skin in such an intimate place.

"_I want to make you feel good,_ _so badly that it's driving me crazy._ _I've wanted you since the very first day I saw you," _he purred into the boy's ear, his breath ghosting down Roxas' neck. The smaller boy moaned breathily, feeling as if the red-head's words and actions were a drug and he was too far gone to stop, _"but I know you don't want that, so if I go too far, just tell me to stop and I'll stop. Okay?" _Shakily, the blond nodded, his eyes hazed from lust.

"O-okay."

All at once, his shirt was pushed up to the top of his chest, Axel's hot mouth was engulfing, biting, sucking, and then licking one of Roxas' nipples while his fingers continued to toy with the other, and Roxas was moaning languidly. With one final lick, Axel pulled away and switched to the other, biting and teasing until it was blushing red. Axel stared into hazy blue eyes, and Roxas shuddered as blazing green eyes scorched his very soul. He felt hotter and _hotter_ as Axel kissed his way down his abdomen, watching the entire time. He gasped when those hands moved to his pants unbuttoning and unzipping him. Roxas blushed darkly when the red-head revealed his erection.

Axel smirked, pleased, his own arousal making his pants tighten at the mere sight. _"Mmm, Roxas,"_ he murmured, his breath ghosting across Roxas' erection, making it twitch and bob, his smirk widened as he spread Roxas' legs, getting him comfortable. "You're _so_ _perfect_." Roxas' mouth fell open but before he could say anything Axel repositioned himself and his tongue, unbearably hot and wet, slowly traced the vein just before his lips encircled the head and he sucked both sharply and harshly as his tongue pressed against it. Roxas gasped breathlessly and Axel took the rest of him into his mouth. The smaller boy moaned, his back arching away from the wall and his hands burying themselves into that mane of thick red hair without his mind's consent, pulling the red-head closer.

_"M-more, Axel, please,"_ he whimpered without thinking. Axel either moaned or hummed in approval, Roxas couldn't tell which for certain, all he knew was that the sensation drove him crazy. The blond moaned, drowning in the foreign sensations. He felt sweat gathering on his brow before sliding down his face, trying to catch his breath all the while. Then Axel moved, and he lost his ability to breathe all over again. He watched, whimpering in pleasure and trying his hardest to stay quiet, as the red-head moved his head up and down. His dwindling control snapped when Axel picked up the pace, sucking and opening up his throat to take more of him into his mouth. His tongue ring rubbed against Roxas' hardened flesh and the blond pulled his hair hard, moaning and panting nonstop, fighting the overwhelming urge to thrust. He lost himself further and Axel grasped his legs tightly, moving faster yet and moaning as the blond began to fuck his mouth harshly. Roxas cried out loudly, curling toward Axel as he came violently.

Realization cut through his mind's hazy fog like a sharp knife and he stared down at the red-head, horrified at what he'd done. He stopped thinking when he felt the red-head swallow, immediately feeling like his whole body had been set ablaze. He hadn't meant to go that far… hadn't meant to push Axel…

He stared in shock as Axel pulled away from him, sitting up until his eyes were level with Roxas'. Roxas blushed darkly when he saw that some of his cum had escaped the red-head's mouth and was dribbling down his face. Feeling it, Axel wiped it off with his fingers.

"Whoops, I missed some," he whispered deliberately slowly. Roxas felt a flash of heat and arousal go through him as the red-head licked his fingers clean, swallowed, and then licked his lips. Before either boy could say anything else, the lunch bell rang. "You'd better get to class, Roxas."

"B-but-" Axel shook his head.

"I don't want you to get in trouble for skipping class or for being found like this," he murmured, fixing Roxas' pants. "Go, fix your clothes and your hair. Your parents will notice the moment you start getting into trouble."

"Axel… I, w-we-" The red-head shook his head

"Go." Hesitantly, Roxas gathered his belongings, got up and headed for the school. Axel smiled to himself, waiting for a few moments, even after Roxas had gone before taking care of himself, touching gently and stroking himself through his pants, envisioning those heated blue eyes. He unbuttoned and then unzipped his pants, then took hold of himself and pumped himself to completion in a matter of minutes, catching his cum in his free hand to avoid wearing it. Catching his breath, he wiped it onto a nearby tree and then wiped his hand off onto the grass to get it all off. Righting himself and gathering his things before going to class, he chewed on his lip thoughtfully, deciding to let Roxas make the next move. He didn't want to push him too hard, after all.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Hello there (: I hope you're enjoying the story so far~ I've been obsessing over it, feeling like something's off but just can't decide what. Maybe I'm over analyzing it. Anyway, I would appreciate it very much if you took a moment of your time to let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: **M**

A/n: Thank you for your support~ I'm grateful to all of you who like this so far.

If anybody's interested, I actually went to a Catholic School, grades 4-8. It sucked. Lol. It's where some of my inspiration came from for this (:

**Rebellious at Best**

_Chapter Two_

xXx

Axel was displeased, very, very displeased. He stared at the priest, a man that barely came up to his chest, irritably. He didn't like the man already but he attempted to be nice because he didn't like carrying around the stupid cross he'd been carrying around even more. He hadn't done a damn thing to deserve the stupid thing.

"I've never done this before but I want to get rid of _this_," he said holding up the cross that the principal had given him. The slate haired man nodded, seeming impassive. They were sitting beside one another in the church pews. Axel had his legs propped up on the pew in front of them and was leaning back casually in the one they were sitting in. The priest regarded the boy's appearance as well as his posture for a long moment and ultimately decided not to comment on it.

"Start with, 'forgive me father for I have sinned', and then tell me how long it has been since your last confession." Axel rolled his eyes at the priest.

_"Forgive me father for I have sinned," _Axel mocked. "My last confession was… _Never_." The man raised an eyebrow at the red-head.

"Why is that, my son?"

"Because I never do anything _wrong_," Axel drawled, hating the priest already. He reminded him of his parents. He rolled his eyes again, betting that they were glad that he was out of their hair.

"Then why did Larxene punish you?" Axel shrugged.

"I told the truth. Someone else tried to cover for me. Next thing I know, she's giving me this," he said, holding it up, "got it memorized?"

"Then perhaps you should clear things up with her. You don't want to bear false witness." Axel gave the man a dirty look.

"I'm not telling that religious freak a damn thing. Got it memorized? So take your damned cross before I shove it up your ass," he said dropping it on the ground, next to the man's foot. The short priest sighed gently.

"Anger will serve no greater purpose than to push people away from you. Perhaps I can help you resolve it. What's got you so angry?" Axel bit his lower lip, immediately thinking of Roxas. He'd looked terrified when they ran into each other again. He closed his eyes, their conversation replaying in his mind.

_"Axel, I'm… I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you do that to me… it was a mistake."_

_"Why didn't you just stay away from me then?! Why didn't you-" he'd stopped speaking when he'd seen how upset the other boy was. "Whatever. Leave." He'd wanted things to be different with Roxas and it pissed him off that they weren't._

_"B-but Axel, I-" he hadn't been able to stand seeing that pained expression on Roxas' face. He hated it because he was pissed and it made him want to take Roxas into his arms and hold him. It made him want to make it better, but he couldn't even do that because Roxas thought it was a mistake. That _he_ was a mistake. So he'd turned away, yelled angrily for him to leave and when he had turned around again, Roxas had been gone._

"None of your business. It's my own fucking fault."

xXx

Roxas lay his head down on his desk, waiting for that familiar flash of red to enter the room, just like he always did. His heart sank, throbbing horribly, when the bell rang and Axel never came into the room. He had a sinking feeling when Axel still didn't come to class, half an hour into the lecture. When he finally did show up, however, Roxas almost wished he hadn't. He looked both pissed and sour. Roxas bit his lower lip, knowing exactly why.

"Ah, Axel, how good of you to join us," the teacher commented. Axel shrugged, handed him a slip of paper and then proceeded to go to his seat, not even sparing a glance at Roxas. They hadn't talked for two days now and it was tearing the blond up inside. The only time he saw Axel was in class. The rest of the time, the red-head had become exceptionally good at hiding from him… and today would turn out to be no different than the past two days.

xXx

It was very late when Axel heard what sounded like someone climbing the ladder to the fire escape. He merely stared up at the stars, taking another drag of his cigarette. A figure approached him, hesitating before sitting beside him.

"Axel…" The red-head turned to him, staring into his deep blue eyes, his own expressionless.

"What?"

"I'm… I can't stop thinking about what you did…"

"So?" The red-head's response was almost like a slap in the face.

"You can?" Axel took another hit from his cigarette.

"Why does it matter, Roxas?" He asked quietly. "You made it clear that it doesn't." Roxas bit his lower lip and glanced at Axel. Before he knew it, he was staring at the red-head. He was so beautiful…

"Axel… I'm sorry." His heart pounded as their eyes met. Roxas swallowed hard, his fingers gently brushing the red-head's knee. Axel's eyes never wavered from the blond's. Again, he could read Roxas, easily and what he saw irritated him. Still, he didn't move. Not until the boy leant closer. He waited until their lips almost brushed before evading the almost-kiss.

"Roxas stop it." The blond looked upset and Axel squared his jaw. "I'm not some Goddamn toy that you can play around with or experiment on. You said that what I did to you was a mistake, so fine! Leave it alone."

"Axel, please, I'm sorry, I was… I _am_ confused, please, please, please, believe me…"

"No, I won't." Roxas looked incredibly sad.

"What do I have to do to make it up to you?" Axel snorted then smiled wryly, masking his anger with amusement.

"You're a smart boy…Figure it out," he said with mock encouragement before patting Roxas' head. "You've got three days. Then I'm done."

"I will."

"We'll see."

"I will, Axel!" A red brow rose at him, skeptically. Shaking his head, Axel got up and began to walk away, murmuring a 'whatever' under his breath. Roxas bit his lower lip as the other boy climbed down the ladder.

xXx

The next day in class, rather than sitting beside the red-headed girl in the front as usual, Roxas came back four rows, speaking quietly to a blonde girl with eyes just as blue as Roxas'. She sat right beside Axel in all of their classes.

Axel pretended not to notice that Roxas gave her his real smile, pretended not to notice the blonds at all, but their closeness was bothering him, making his heart ache. He didn't look at them directly but still noticed when the two switched spots.

"Hey, Axel," the blond greeted.

"What do you want, Roxas?"

"To show you that you're not a joke to me…" Axel laughed harshly, their eyes locked just before the bell rang. Their teacher, Luxord, walked into the room, calling for their attention but vibrant green stayed locked with deep blue as if daring the blond to speak again, to respond to that laugh, to defend himself, when he kept pretending to flirt with girls—if it was pretend at all.

Finally they broke eye contact to pay attention to the lecture. However, for Roxas, it didn't really matter how hard he tried to pay attention, he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was what he could do to fix things with Axel. He hated that Axel was angry with him. He hadn't meant it, how things had come out or how they had parted ways. He just… he'd felt that they'd gone too fast and he hadn't wanted to ruin things with Axel _by_ going too fast. He hated that he couldn't control himself around the red-head. He was terrified that it would be his undoing…

He was so engrossed in his thoughts and in his fears that he missed the entire lecture and was startled when the dismissal bell rang. He called after Axel when he saw him leaving but the red-head didn't stop. Quickly, he scrambled to write down the assignment, barely making it to his next class in time. Once again, he sat next to the red-head, but he didn't have time to speak to him before the teacher came into the room.

Throughout this lecture, he caught himself sneaking glances at the red-head. His gaze lingered on Axel's lips during one such instance. He blushed deeply when he remembered what they had done to him and looked away, feeling hot. He closed his eyes, remembering that amazing pressure, the brush of heated metal from Axel's tongue ring, the way it had felt when he'd swallowed the mess he'd made. He shuddered, trying to calm himself… Again, the dismissal bell rang and he'd learned nothing. Axel gathered his things once again and stood but this time, before he could leave, Roxas got out of his chair as well and grasped his sleeve.

"Wait, Axel." Axel waited until the room was empty before both jerking his arm away and speaking.

"What do you _want_, _Roxas?"_ He asked again. This time his voice was venomous. Roxas' stomach dropped and he felt cold.

"I already told you." Axel rolled his eyes at the confusion in the boy's voice.

"Says the ladies man."

"What is that supposed to mean? I've been specifically sitting beside _you_, not Kairi! What did I do wrong? What!"Axel turned around and glowered at the blond.

"It didn't stop you from flirting with that little blonde bitch." Roxas' cheeks flushed out of anger and his mouth turned to a thin line.

"Say that again. I _dare_ you." Axel gritted his teeth.

"It didn't stop you from flirting with that _blonde bitch."_ Roxas eyes were blazing now and he was shaking because he was so angry but Axel didn't care.

"Take that back!"

"No! She's a blonde _bitch_, just like _you_." Roxas punched Axel square in the face, yelling something incoherent as they hit the ground. The red-head fought for control, knocking over a desk in the process, amazed at how strong the smaller boy was, unable to get him off. They were locked in their scuffle until somebody was pulling Roxas off. He glimpsed their teacher as he sat up.

"Roxas! I expected better than this from you!" Roxas glared at Axel murderously. His lip was bleeding because Axel had head-butted him and his uniform was torn, as was Axel's.

"I'm sorry, Saix. It won't ever happen again."

"Oh, I know it won't happen ever again, once I'm done giving you both detentions for the next two weeks." Frowning deeply, Axel turned away, a large purple bruise blossoming on his jaw. "Now get out of my room." When he turned around again, two blue, blue eyes were glowering at him.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, speak to me again."

"_Fine with me_," the red-head spat back.

xXx

The next few days after that went without incident. Roxas didn't even look at Axel and Axel didn't look at Roxas. He figured it was better that way. No matter how badly it hurt, it was what Roxas wanted, after all. At least he thought so, until he got into Demyx's quarters after dinner.

"Axel! What did you do to Roxas!?" Was his greeting. A red eyebrow rose at the blond music teacher. "I've never seen him so upset in my entire life. Oooh, what happened to your face?" His bruise had darkened and was much more visible.

"The little shit punched me."

"What did you do?"

"What did _I _do? Why don't you ask him what _he_ did?"

"Axel… Roxas doesn't just punch people in the face for no reason."

"Could've fooled me."

"Just… tell me what happened. I won't take sides, or tell anyone, I promise." Axel sighed impatiently through his nose, wanting to be left alone.

"We kissed, I blew him, he said it was a mistake and then tried to come onto me again a couple of days later. I stopped him and told him that he didn't get to experiment with me because I'm not a goddamn toy. So he apologized told me he was confused, that he'd make it up to me, so I gave him three days to do it. There? Happy?"

"No I'm not. There has to be more than that… When did you tell him that?"Axel rolled his eyes.

"Today's the third day." Demyx nodded slowly.

"And?" Axel bit the inside of his cheek.

"On the first day, in class, he didn't sit next to the girl he usually sits by. Instead he flirted with some blonde bitch that usually sits beside me to get her to switch spots with him." Remembering made him feel sick.

"What did she look like?" He gave Demyx a disgusted look. "Just tell me. It's important."

"I highly doubt that."

"Please, Axel, I can't help if I don't know." Axel sighed.

"Pale, light blond hair, deep blue eyes. When I called him out on it, he got all defensive and I got mean because I was so jealous and hurt and…" his anger was intermingling with hurt, "I know that he liked her because he smiled at her the way that he smiles at me. The real one, not the fake one that he gives Kairi… Then… he punched me in the face and told me to never talk to him again."

"Does she draw a lot?"

"Yeah. Why?" Demyx bit his lower lip.

"Axel… that's our sister, Naminé. She's Roxas' twin." Green eyes slipped shut and Axel felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

"…fuck."

"I'm sure Roxas didn't mean it. He's just really close to Naminé."

"He seemed pretty serious to me."

"Axel… Roxas likes you. He really likes you."

"Enough to punch me in the face?" Axel replied sarcastically.

"Enough! You're the first person that he's shown interest in over two years, he's finally smiling again," Demyx blushed, "he even fooled around with you when I _know_ that he's _never_ gone beyond kissing before." The red-head frowned.

"I don't think you get it."

"Please… apologize, at least? He's really, _really_ upset." Axel sighed. He knew that he'd been wrong about Naminé. It _was_ his fault.

"I'll think about it."

xXx

Axel went to bed early, staring at the ceiling. He'd no doubt blown it with Roxas, but he knew that if he wanted the boy to listen to him, he would have a better chance if he did it sooner rather than later. Yet… he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Long minutes drug into longer hours and his mind refused to settle down. He didn't want Roxas to be angry with him. It hurt too much. He sighed heavily and then found his favorite sweater, his pack of cigarettes and his lighter, deciding to clear his head… and that if he ran into Roxas, then he'd apologize.

He climbed up onto the rooftop, unsurprised to see Roxas there, glowering at him. Roxas _had_ shown him this place, after all. But he'd still been hoping against hope that he'd be alone.

"Leave. This is _my_ spot." Axel walked up to the boy, crouching before him making their eyes level.

"I respect that and I respect you so I will. I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I didn't know that she was your sister." Hard blue eyes softened marginally. They travelled to the large bruise he'd made. He hesitated before speaking.

"Did it hurt?" The red-head's heart pounded and he felt hopeful because the blond was speaking to him.

"Yeah."

"Good." Axel sighed.

"Why didn't you just tell me she was your sister?" Roxas shrugged.

"Because I wanted to knock your teeth down your throat for insulting her." The taller boy nodded.

"Again, I'm sorry. I'll go now."

"Axel, wait." The red-head hesitated. "Why _did_ you insult her? Why did you get so angry?"

"I… You said that you weren't treating me like a joke and then, to me, it looked like you were flirting with a girl. I didn't take it well." Confusion crossed his face.

"Why did you think I was flirting?"

"You were so close to her, laughing and smiling the way that you do to for me. Your real smile, not your fake one, and it made me jealous especially after what we did, because I knew that she was special to you and that well… I was a mistake."

"No, Axel, I was scared and confused because I like you so much that I can't control myself around you. I couldn't even stop myself from pushing you into doing what you did…" The red-head sat beside the blond, lighting a cigarette and inhaling before speaking.

"You didn't push me into doing anything, blondie. I even told you to tell me to stop if you didn't want me to keep going." Roxas blushed. "Sooo… what's wrong then? You didn't like it?" Roxas was quiet for a long time. "Helllooo? Talk to me here."

"Of course I did, I! I just thought that I went too far… I even came in y-your…"

"My mouth? So?" Axel snorted and then smirked. "If I didn't like it, I would have spat it out, but I didn't. I swallowed it. Every last drop." Roxas blushed darkly, remembering.

"You… _wanted_ to?" Axel's smirk widened to a Cheshire grin. Any anger he'd had vanished. Roxas' inexperience made him so ignorant but cute.

"Yeah," he replied, leaning closer, "I'd even do it again." Roxas' eyes widened.

"Y-you'd still… you still like me?"

"Of course I do, blondie. Got it memorized?" Roxas swallowed, nodding. Axel smiled wryly. "Do you still like me?"

"Y-yeah," he said weakly. Taking one more drag of his cigarette before putting it out, the red-head stood. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Bed. I'm tired. A cute little blond has been stressing me out for over a week, making me kill my lungs more than usual," he teased. Roxas blushed. "But we're on good terms again so I feel better. Goodnight, Roxas."

"Goodnight…" Axel began to climb down the ladder. "Axel?" The red-head hesitated.

"Will you meet me up here tomorrow night?"

"Sure." Roxas smiled a little just before the red-head vanished.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: I can almost hear Axel in my head: -clap clap clap- 'Yeah, Azu-_rela_, write, write, write!' because I was so fast xD

Anyhow, I hope it wasn't too bad. Thoughts? Thanks.


End file.
